


Red

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Original Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Horror, I mean maybe you did, I'm so sorry but she has no name, In The Form Of Zombies, Love, Neither does the POV character, POV Second Person, Zombie Apocalypse, but certainly not the person I wrote it for, but they have each other, hunger, nobody asked for this, they may not have names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: She seems fine. She gets up at her normal time, sits still while you wrap her arm, smiles when you tell her she seems okay. She takes deep breaths when she stares out the shattered window, trying not to panic at what the injury on her arm means.
Relationships: Her/Partner
Series: Original Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825111
Kudos: 4





	Red

Days have passed.

You think it won’t happen this time. You think maybe she’s immune.

She seems fine. She gets up at her normal time, sits still while you wrap her arm, smiles when you tell her she seems okay. She takes deep breaths when she stares out the shattered window, trying not to panic at what the injury on her arm means.

It doesn’t mean anything, you tell her. She’s still the same person she was before.

She isn’t showing any of the signs—her skin is just as colorful as it normally is, none of the waxy paleness of those infected. Her hair is well cared for, and her gait is even and bouncy. Only her eyes seem different—sad, resigned. You tell yourself it’s because she lost her sister last year, her cousin last month, her father last week. You tell yourself it has nothing to do with the injury.

She looks at you, and her eyes lose the sadness. She smiles at your morbid jokes, she holds you close at night, she kills to protect you. She cries into your shoulder, she clutches to you when scared, she lightly shoves you when you tease her.

She looks at you, and you can see the love. You can see how full her soul is with you, how much she longs to never be parted from you. You can feel her innate power reaching out to cradle you and protect you forever.

She looks at you, and you can see the sun setting in her eyes. You can see every gorgeous flaw and indelible perfection. You could hold her forever, and never run out of new facets to be enthralled by.

It’s wrong. It’s dangerous. It’s something you shouldn’t be happy with. You should get away, but you can’t leave her.

She can’t leave you either.

She looks at you, and all you see is her. You smile at her, even as her teeth tear into your flesh and she sobs, apologizing with every deep bite. You see the sunset in her eyes, you see her reaching out to protect you, you see her clutching to you for comfort, and you smile.

Flames paint her face and drip down her chin. Roses color her eyes as tears escape them. Rubies fill her gaping mouth, gasping words of sorrow and pleading and love and hunger.

She looks at you, and she is beautiful in red.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a portion of a theatre assignment a few months ago. I had a list of emotions/feelings and I was supposed to write a short answer of a positive then negative example of the feeling. This was my negative representation of hunger!


End file.
